


But No, I'm Thinking About The Beatles

by Code-Name_Black_Widow (LadyYunaRose)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abbey Road, Children names, F/M, Lily and James love The Beatles, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYunaRose/pseuds/Code-Name_Black_Widow
Summary: Sometimes all you need to name your child is to take a sad song and make it better. Talking to your wife about it sounds fun too.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: James and Lily Fanfics





	But No, I'm Thinking About The Beatles

It’s a very nice morning when it happens. Well, it isn’t a nice morning for Lily, whose morning sickness is _probably going to kill her, I mean it, Padfoot_.

Dumbledore has finally given him a break, allowing him to take care of his lovely wife what with the tiredness, the nausea, and _the_ _organs rearranging themselves inside her body, Moony, I’m reading about it, it’s a horror movie._

Lily is stirring in bed, and James smiles, thanking each and every god in every single pantheon he knows of that he gets to share his life with her. Sometimes he feels he loves her so much his heart is going to burst from his chest, sometimes he feels like no amount of love will ever be enough for the most amazing creature on the planet. And they created life together. She’s pregnant. With his child. He still can’t wrap his head around it.

He makes his way to the kitchen, putting the kettle on and getting her jasmine green tea ready for when she actually wakes up. He grabs her cup, the one Sirius gave her as birthday gift during their last year at Hogwarts, something he’d commissioned with a hand-painted doe and stag surrounded by a wolf, a dog, and a little mouse. James remembers that day very fondly, grateful that his chosen family loved his girlfriend just as much they loved him.

Once the tea is ready, James goes back to Lily, and finds out that she’s already awake. She smiles sweetly at him, still sleepy, and he puts the cup on the nightstand, kissing her softly, first on her forehead, then on her closed eyelids, then on her nose, then on her mouth.

Lily chuckles into his mouth, relaxing into her pillows. James jumps over her, laying by her side.

“Sleep well?” He asks.

“I did. Peanut didn’t play football with my kidneys for once.” She replies, taking her teacup and making him laugh.

James grabs his wand, flicking it towards the turntable in the corner, where a soft music starts humming. It’s _Abbey Road_ , one of Lily’s favourites. He likes it too. He’s particularly fond of _Something_. The first time he heard this song, when he was fourteen and already absolutely in love with her already, it had reminded him of Lily. Right now, _Oh! Darling_ starts playing.

“Well, I’m happy Peanut let you sleep.” He says, putting a hand over her belly and talking directly to it. “See, Peanut? Man to man, you need to learn how to be kind to women. Only good things can come out of it.”

Lily raises one of her eyebrows, and James realises he probably made a mistake.

“Ok, maybe you should always be kind to women regardless of what you might get out of it?” He asks.

“Good boy.” She says, patting him on the head.

They both crack up, James dragging his wife to his chest, where she rests her head. They’re young and wild and free, and they love each other and they have a kid on the way and nothing can stop them.

On the turntable, Ringo Starr starts singing _Octopus’s Garden_.

“You know, I’ve been thinking… shouldn’t we, like, decide on a name now that we’re sure Peanut is a little boy?” James asks her, caressing her shoulders in a light touch.

“Uh, uh. Sure. Let Sirius decide. He’s going to name the poor lad something like Cetus and we can hold it against him for the rest of his life.”

“Yeah, or we could let Wormy decide. He would get a poncey name like Caesar or Ingram and the poor thing would never stand a chance of getting laid.” James laughs.

“Well, can we discuss our child’s sex life when he’s like thirty? Pretty please?” Lily makes a face.

“Well, if he’s anything like me, he’ll get stuck with someone and love them for the rest of his life.” He replies, a blinding smile on his face.

Lily rolls her eyes but a smile creeps on her face. “Well, we’re not asking Remus. I’m not calling my kid David Bowie or Freddie Mercury.”

“Well, I don’t know, David Bowie Potter sounds so cool, though.”

“ _No_.” Lily replies, firmly.

“Well, apparently we can’t rely on our friends.” James sighs, as _I Want You (She’s So Heavy)_ starts playing. “We could call him Oscar. I really like this name and I know you like Oscar Wilde, the muggle writer.”

“I am not calling my child ‘deer lover’. Yes, I know its meaning. So, I’m going to stop you right now before you also propose Buck.” Lily replies, a fiery glare in her green eyes.

“You’re no fun.” James pouts. “And you know me too well. However, can you imagine the amount of jokes we could have gotten away with? Come on!”

“This poor child is going to grow up with too many complexes as it is, he doesn’t need you to add to them.” Lily says, slapping his shoulder.

“Ok, ok, I was just joking anyway!” He replies, laughing. “Well, what do you propose? I don’t see you making any contributions to this conversation.”

“I don’t know. I mean, I’ve probably spent way too much time among you purebloods lately, because the only names I can think of are posh names like Fafnir or Artaxes.”

James takes a moment to look into her eyes, blinking.

“Lily, love, light of my life, I love you, but where the fuck did you find those names?” James asks, stifling a laugh.

“I might have found a name book in your parents’ library.” Lily says, blushing.

“Well, that’s… sweet. But Fafnir?” He laughs.

“I know! You asked, and it’s not like we actually need to… and _oh my god I love this song_!” She says.

The album has magically flipped to side two and _Here Comes The Sun_ starts playing. It’s Lily’s favourite.

“You know, since we love the Beatles so much, we should name our first child after one of them. Not Ringo, though, cause his name is ridiculous.” James jokes.

Lily laughs. “Yeah, sure, why not? Why not after McCartney? Paul Potter sounds good?”

“Nah. People would call him Pee Pee. Now _that_ would traumatise the kid.” James chuckles. “What about John? It’s also Remus’s middle name, it would be really nice to him.”

“James, I love you and I love Remus – actually at times I think I love Remus more – but try saying John James Potter three times fast. That thing is a tongue twister if I’ve ever seen one.”

“Damn, you’re right. Well, George is the last one I’m afraid.” James says, messing up his hair.

“Molly already has a child whose name is George and he’s a twin. They will be at Hogwarts together. Do you really want to do that to your child?” Lily teases him.

From the turntable, the singer is singing about smiles returning to faces and James thinks that it’s unfair they can’t name their child after George Harrison… wait.

“Wait. _Harrison_.”

“What?” Lily asks, sitting up.

“Well, we can’t call our child George because of the Weasleys – I’m going to complain to Molly once we see her, by the way – but Harrison still sounds like a name! Or, well, we could play with it a bit!” James exclaims, sitting up too. “I mean… I was sort of joking before but he did write both _Something_ and _Here Comes The Sun_ , and they’re our favourite songs and we should honour that!”

“People are going to think that you really like _Star Wars_ , if we call him Harrison, though.” Lily laughs. “But I like it too.”

“We both know I’m a Leia kind of guy!” James replies, beaming at her. “So, not Harrison… well. Can it be that _easy_?”

“What, _what_?” Lily asked, jumping on the bed.

“ _Harry_.” James says, tears welling up in his eyes. “ _Harry. James. Potter_.”

“Oh.” She says, a huge grin on her face. “I love it.”

“Oh my god!” He says, lowering his face to her belly and kissing it lovingly. “Did we just find a good name for Peanut?”

“Yes. Yes, we did.” She replies, grabbing his shoulder to kiss him deeply.

James holds her tight, breathing in her wonderful smell of cherry blossoms from the shampoo she loves. “Have I told you I love you lately?”

“Yes. But you can say that as much as you want.” Lily replies, resting against him, knowing he’ll always be there for her.

“I love you, Evans. So fucking much.” He says in her beautiful red hair.

“I know. I love you too.”

They laugh, holding each other tight, basking in their love for each other.

_Until the very end._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a mood. And I love them way too much for my mental health.


End file.
